Mortal Kombat: Tundra's Origins
by ShellyHasashi
Summary: Scorpion founds a misterious woman who admits to be Sub-Zero, under a spell fo Quan Chi, she asks for his help to go back to normal, but still, he has his doubts about her. Is it true or not? OC/Scorpion (yeah... i ruined the story with that! :U)
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter 1]**  
**The beginning of something**

It was getting dark. The young Sub-Zero walked without a way in a forest on Earthrealm. Not having any place where to go.

-We need you to help us...- Said Raiden. -...Earthrealm needs us and you..-  
-Lord Raide- he spoke, tilting his head abit -You have already a team of warriors by your side... my presence, I think, it's not very useful-  
-Do you mean that you don't care if Earth is in danger?- Liu Kang exclaimed, showing himself outraged by the response of Sub-Zero to Raiden  
-Liu, don't be so hard with him, if he doesn't want to be on the team we don't have to force him- Sonya Blade tried to persuade him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
-It's not that I don't care, Liu Kang- Sub-Zero continued -I am aware that Earth is constantly under attack, but now my aim is another...-  
-And what is that "aim"?- Liu Kang asked. Sub-Zero kept silence for a moment, he didn't know what to answer -So?- he asked again, more impatient.  
-I... I don't know...-  
-So you won't join us for going to look for something that you don't even know what it is?- the other shaolin monk, Kung Lao, now asked him  
-Listen, I thank that you offer me joining your team, but... I don't want to be a hero  
-And why not?- Johnny asked him, crossing his arms. -Everybody loves heroes!  
-I dont' have the way to be a hero- he went silent and looked to all that were in front of him, and then he continued -...I am an assassin... I was trained to kill, not to save lives. An assassin can't be a hero!  
-But what if you can change that?- Raiden interrupted him -I agree with you about that an assassin can't be a hero, but you're the only person that can change what you can be...-

There was silence.

-You can join us... but if you don't want to, you are free to go. It's your choice, Kuai Liang-

Sub-Zero looked again to his partners, without saying a word. He thought of it for a second but at the end, he just approached to the Thunder God, he bowed and said -Thank you for everything- He turned around and started his way to nowhere.

-If you think to come back, you'll be always welcome...- Raiden said to him while he was walking away.

The reason why he didn't accepted it's because to be a hero didn't give him the motivation of achieves his goals so, then, he had to reject the Thunder God's request, because he knew that working on team wouldn't be easy, not because he had a kind of conflict with the others, just because... he was afraid that something would happen to them because of him.

He already lost his older brother, Bi-Han, who tried to make him remember who really was, but he simply stopped being his brother... since a long time ago. His best friend, Smoke... Tomas, he couldn't help him and he wasturned into a cyber ninja like his others Lin Kuei partners. Now he is hunted by them, because he refused to be transformed into a cold assassin robot. He felt that he had caused enough damage in his life and, precisely, he feared grow fond with his fellow to a certain grade to call them "friends" and just come back to stay alone again.

...Alone...

...Again...

If that's how it will end, then why should he be with them? Being lonely was an option he decided to choose. Raiden took it well, he wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to be with them, but still, he will be welcome to his team.  
-

Kuai Liang continued his way to nowhere, until he felt a weird sensation that made him stop. He looked around him, there was nobody, not even the sound of any little animal taht could be near. Nothing.

-Who's there?- he said seriously, posing his body, ready for any surprise attack. Then a green light appeared floating a few meters from him when suddenly the light opened, turning into a portal. Kuai walked a few steps back, he wasn't surprised of what he was watching and see the man who was expecting to appear wouldn't surprise him neither. It was Quan Chi who, smiling evily, waled out of that green portal.

-What are you doing here?- Asked the blue assassin, still in a defense position. Quan Chi just looked at him and as he walked forwards Sub-Zero the portal disappeared at his back. -You are even saying "hello"? I see nobody has tought you modals yet.- Said the sorcerer in a mocking way.

-After all you have caused, you want them to treat you with respect?- Sub-Zero answered - Answer me! Why have you come here?- The sorcerer gave a step forward and, just for instinct, he stepped back at the same time he put up his fists, almost waiting for the other man to give the first punch so he can give it him back. The other man stopped and let out a slight laugh -I'm not planning to attack you, Sub-Zero...- he said - ...not yet...- Kuai was shocked for what he heard 'What does that freak want now?' he thought.

-Tell me, Sub-Zero...- he said again - Do you miss that brother of yours?- Kuai, as he hear him, stopped being defensive and raised his body again.  
-Bi-Han?- the man in blue asked  
-That one...- Quan Chi answered as he crossed his arms -You miss him, don't you?-  
-It's not that I miss him by my side... I know he's dead, I only want his sould to rest in peace as it is meant to be.  
-And I suppose that you would do anything to recover his soul, am I right?- Kuai felt a bad sense about that question, but it has already caught his attention. Yes, he would do anything to recover his brother's soul, so he can be free and rest at last.  
-What do you want...?- Kuai asked  
-A combat...- said loudly and putting his hands on his waist. -If you win, I will let your brother free, he will not be my servant anymore and I'll let you do anything with his soul. What do you think?  
-And what will happen if you win?- Quan Chi only smiled  
-If I win you will come with me to Netherrealm... and you'll serve me for the rest of you life.

Kuai knew he risked himself to lose, Quan Chi is a hard opponent, hard to defeat... but a chance like this it's only given once in life. He had to take it.

-I accept the challenge, Quan Chi...- he changed the position of his body to an attack mode, he was ready to fight. Quan Chi smiled showing his teeth, and only opened his mouth to say-Let the combat begin ... - and ran swiftly toward him, trying strike the first blow. Kuai managed to avoid it and replied with a blow on the chin, knocking him to the ground, but he stood up fast and attacked again.

He threw at him a skull surrounded by a green light; Sub-Zero destroyed it at once but it was just a distraction, Quan Chi struck him as many times as he could and sent him straight to the ground. Kuai felt a lot of pain in his body, but he didn't care. If he wanted to get the soul of his brother, he shouldn't give up, not now. He got up as fast as he could and threw an ice ball to his opponent... failed... but he was fast and managed to slip on the floor and knock down Quan Chi

Punch after punch, kick after kick. Ice and green glow around the place. The fight went on for longer.

Not far from that place, Scorpion wandered around this dense forest. He was already thinking of giving up for wanting to defeat Quan Chi and thus get his revenge, but everytime he could be closer to Quan Chi, he could somehow escape and then everything had to start over. He was exhausted and upset by what happened. He just wanted to en this but... then what? That sudden thought stopped him, what would he do after killing him? He would have ended his revenge, he wouldn't have anything else to do... just wandering through hell, what if he coulnd't rest? He asked himself as many times as he could, until something suddenly made him stop.

An ice ball flew out of nowhere, apparently was heading straight at him. Fortunately, the ball didn't even touch him and hit the trunk of a tree, instantly freezing it. No doubt that Sub-Zero was around, of course, so he kept walking toward the direction from which the ice ball came. The closer, the louder the sounds of that fight were.

Scorpion hid in some bushes to avoid being noticed, looked how those two fought relentlessly. He could notice that Sub-Zero wasn't having the biggest advantage in the fight, his uniform was tron and dirty, his face was full of blood, punched and full of dirt, and his mask was broken that part of his mouth was visible. His breathing was very agitated, he couldn't keep fighting longer. Scorpion saw him, he felt very sorry for him, wanted to help him but he didn't know if it was right to interrupt his fight so suddenly. He directed his gaze to Quan Chi. His body wasn't so beaten and bruised as Sub-Zero, he saw him approach to his opponent and gave him a punch in the face, then another and another, and the last one was so strong that knocked him and his mask went flying of his face, falling not far from where Scorpion was hiding.

Sub-Zero tried to get up, but he felt he would faint for the pain so he fell back to the ground. Quan Chi looked from where he was, approached to Sub-Zero and stomped his back strongly. That cry of pain that Sub-Zero gave could be heard in the whole place. Scorpion looked away for a moment, he didn't want to see him suffer like that. He knew he should interfere and don't waste more time. He left, then, quickly from his hiding place.

-STOP!- said Scorpion -If you dare to do him something else..!- he couldn't finish to speak, Quan Chi interrupted him.  
-Ahh... Scorpion! What a big surprise to see you here... It has been a long time...  
-Let him go!- said while he threat him with his kunai  
-H-Hanzo... no...- Sub-Zero tried to talk to him but his voice was almost inaudible  
-Why should I let him go? He and I made a deal, he lost, so he must now fulfill his part- The sorcerer raised up Sub-Zero's body, willing to take him, but then Scorpion tried to punch him to aboid him to take Sub-Zero away. Quan Chi knew taht Scorpion would do that, he was fast and with only a movement of his hand, he stopped him.

Scorpion felt that couldn't move his body anymore, something was stopping him. -What...!?- he exclaimed. Quan Chi used his magic to prevent Scorpion to attack him. He moved his hand again and threw him several meter away from him, make him crash with a tree, hitting his head and leaving him stunned. Scorpion tried to recover from the blow, but nby the time he had already come to himself, Quan Chi was gone and along with him, Sub-Zero.

he looked around him. Nothing. There was nobody else besides him. Near him there was the broken and bloodied mask of Sub-Zero, he took it and held it in his hands watching it well. He felt a bit afflicted for not being able to save him. He knew that Quan Chi was someone strong, but he didn't knew he was that strong as in that moment he faced him. Still, he missed a great chance to revenge... again.

Sub-Zero woke up as he felt an intense heat beneath him. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer on Earth. -Netherrealm...- he wondered. He was able to percieve and almost familiar voice, it was talking to him, it sounded very close to him.  
-Hello... brother.- He heard.

**[END OF CHAPTER 1]**

_A/N: I'm not very good writing this kind of things but... oh well! I've already written some chapters called "metamorphosis" but I was adding and removing thing that were and weren't important, respectively, so I decided to do it again, putting more things, describing the scenes better... i hope this isn't something heavy to read and sorry for the bad english! I tried to do my best ;A;_

_Hope you liked it and wait forthe next chapter! ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Help and questions without answer**

-Hello, brother- that deep voice said. Sub-Zero guided his gaze to where that voice came; although he knew who it was, he just wanted to be sure -Bi...Han...?- He could  
barely say his name because the air was missing in his lungs.

Indeed it was him, Noob Saibot; before, Bi-Han or "Sub-Zero"... the real Sub-Zero. Noob knelt before him -And why is that are you here?- he asked -Are you going to stay a  
long time or just passing by?- after that he just laughed, making notice the sarcasm in his voice. Kuai Liang raised his head as he could to see Noob Saibot. -I... I  
tried...- Kuai said between some heavy sighs - ...I tried... to save you...- Noob listened without speaking. "He tried to save him" I think he should give some credit for  
his effor, but well, he's not that kind of people.

-You tried?- and grabs him by the face strongly with one hand, looking at him very intently into the eyes -Just trying is not enough. You could have taken me out of  
here.- Sub-Zero couldn't bear to see him so upset with him. He had disappointed him, perhaps? Maybe he did want to get out... but well, who doesn´t? Sub-Zero looked away,  
not wanting to see him, he had failed to his older brother of taking him out from the flames of hell and now he will have to be there with him too... in one hand, thet  
would be good, but the bad part of ther story would be trapped in Netherrealm.

-I... sorry... I'm sorry!- Kuai Liang said -I gave all of me! I just wanted to get you out from here! To save you!- Noob said nothing, he released his face quickly and  
stood up, turning away. After a moment he spoke: -You know you couldn't beat him... and yet you did it...  
-I thought there could be a possbility that...  
-YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT QUAN CHI AND YOU KNOW IT!-

Kuai was motionless not knowing what to do or say, he tried to stand up with the little strenght he haduntil he felt a blow on the left side of his body; Noob had kicked  
him leaving Kuai back on the floor on his back and then Noob stepped his chest so hard that made him give a big shriek. The pain Kuai felt was unbearable, the only thing  
he wanted at that moment was that could finish him as soon as possible, he didn't want to suffer anymore. Noob left his foot on his brother's chest no matter if he had a  
broken rib or if he couldn't breathe, he didn't care what he felt.

-You shouldn't try to save me...  
-I... I'm... sorry...  
-Apologizing won't fix anything!- He stopped a little moment and looked at him in the eyes. He sighed and continued- You've made a mistake and now you must face the  
consequences...  
-What... what are you going to do to me?  
-Not me- Noob looked to his right and Quan Chi was there, always smiling. None of the three men spoke for a moment that seemed to last forever, Kuai knew his end had  
come.

It was night back to Earthrealm-

Scorpion was feeling a little tired of walking so much, he knew that where he was there was a village a few miles away, but he had no money to pay an accommodation and he  
didn't want to appear before the people of the town, maybe they'd be scared of him and ran away, or they would close the door in his face, so better he chose to seek a  
place in the forest where to slep, any site would be ideal.

But something made him stop suddenly. A noise. He looked around and he didn't hear the noise again, he couldn't make out what was that sound or where did it came from. He  
supposed it was nothing and kept walking, but after a few minutes the noise was heard again, clearer now, it was like a scream... a groan. That made Scorpion being alert,  
there could be robbers roaming around or a murderer who had found his victim.

He walked in the direction where he heard that cry until he heard it again. -Who's there?- he said but there was no answer. He went silent again, he had lost the track of  
where the groan came. He heard again clearer, he realized it was the voice of a woman, probably in dnger, so he went quickly where he heard the unknown woma crying for  
help. He didn't knew exactly why he had decided to go there, being able just to ignore the fact that someone needed help, but still he chose to look for for her, if he  
couldn't save a life before maybe he would feel better with himself saving this life in danger.

He was putting aside the branches and leaves that were in his way, looking for the woman until he finally found her, lying on the floor face down, beaten and trembling  
with grief; she was covered with a black blanket, torn and dirty, it was apparently the only thing she was wearing because he coulnd't see anything else that she could  
have been wearing... Scorpion assumed the worst. He didn't want to think anymore and quickly approached to the woman on the floor, kneeling beside her.

-What happened? Who did this to you?- he asked altered, hoping to help her to find the person responsible for this, but she didn't respond, breathing with difficulty,  
Scorpion couldn't see her face, it was all beaten and bloodied, he didn't want to touch afraid of hurting her. The woman raised her face with difficulty and she froze  
when she saw him, as if she was scared. Very scared.  
-Let me help you...- he said bringing his hand to her face.  
-NO! STAY AWAY!- when he heard her scream, Scorpion suddenly stopped, he didn't know whe she reacted in such a way... maybe the mask had scared her, so slowly he began to  
removing it and then she could see his face... "Maybe this will calm her down" he thought. He didn't have to worry about that his face would nothing more than a skull on  
fire, once he realized he could control that and get back his human face again.

After he removed his mask, he stalked to her again, but now with more calm.  
-Calm down...- he told her quietly -...I'm not going to hurt you...- The woman lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes, but when she saw him she gasped and stared  
at him for a moment.  
-Your... eyes...- she said very quietly, almost whispering. Scorpion didn't know what to answer and didn't want to give her an explanation at that time. He looked away  
trying to avoid the gaze of the woman and began to see the rest of her body (or what he could see) in more detail.

-Can you stand up?- Asked her not knowing what else to do.  
-N...No...- the woman said, slightly but understandable -...my legs...- she whispered. Scorpion saw, then, the woman's legs; he lifted a little the blanket that covered  
her, just to see the damage she had, but he didn't see too much, it was very dark there and he coulnd't see the wounds.  
-I can't feel my legs...- she said with a voice like she was going to start to cry  
-DOn't worry- he said -there's a village near here, maybe someone can assist you there... Do you know who did this to you?-  
-...n...no...  
-Did you not see his face?  
-I... I don't...  
-Were there many?- the woman went silent, looking everywhere, trying to assimilate the questions he asked her and then she spoke again -...I can't remember... I don't  
know what happened...- she started to be frightened by not knowing what had happened, she was breathing heavily and tried to take Scorpion by the arm, she looked very  
disturbed.  
-Calm down! You'll hurt yourself more!- He asked her, grabbing her by the shoulders, but not too hard so he couldn't hurt her. Then he took her face -...Just calm  
down...-  
-I'm scared...- it looked like she was crying, he couldn't dsitinguish her tears through the darkness, but her voice betrayed her.  
-Everything will be fine... I'll take you to the town and see who can help you there...-  
-B...But I can't move... I can't walk... I can't move my legs!-

Scorpion said nothing, he went silent for a moment as he thought about something to move her from there.  
-Well, this is what we'll do...- he explained -...maybe it can hurt you, but I have to carry you if we want to that town, okay?-  
-How far is it?  
-I don't know yet, but I'll try to get there as fast as possible...- Then he put his right arm behind her back gently and moved the left arm under the injured woman's  
legs and lifted them a little. The girl gave a little scream as he lifted her legs, apparently they were more hurt than he thought. She tried not to scream so she gritted  
her teeth and bit her lips  
-I tould you it would hurt- Scorpion said as he smiled, not because he made fun of it, he was just a little nervous. -I know...- she said -...I'm fine... I'm not going to  
cry anymore, I swear!-

She turned to look at him for a second and turned her gaze to the blanket that covered her, holding it tightly with her raight hand to prevent it from falling while her  
other hand was under the blanket, covering it from the wind. Scorpion returned to where he was doing, tring to lift her causing the least possible damage. He lifted her  
body slowly from the ground; the woman made some noises expressing the pain she felt but she didn't attempt to scream, she only whispered "I'm fine" that was almost  
inaudible to the man who helped her, but apparently he heard her because he kept walking slowing towards where they had to go.

Scorpion had another idea in mind: Let her sleep and then he could teletransport to the entrance of the village and get faster there, that was the first option and the  
second was to get there by walking. He thought twice with the first one because there may have been an incident during the teletransportation, maybe the fire he uses to  
transport could hurt her or anyother problem, so he chose the second one. "Maybe if I walk faster..." he thought, so he started to speed up.

-And...- Scorpion started talking to not make the trip so boring -...what's your name?-  
-I don't remember...- she answered with a sad voice -...U just remember the moment when I woke up. Before that moment, everything is... blck...-  
-Perhaps, with the time, you can remember-  
-Maybe... maybe not...-

No one spoke again. She slowly started to fall asleep until she finally lost the battle again sleep and she didn't know anything else until Scorpion's voice woke her up  
-Here we are.- said seriously. She saw everywhere, she saw that there were many wooden houses, with an oriental style, small lights were lit outside the houses were the  
only ones that gave light to the dark street where they walked. In some houses people started to close their windows as Scorpion and the woman passed, they weren't used  
to strangers.  
-Can anyone help us?- Scorpion said aloud for someone to help them -I have an injured woman here, she needs help!- but no one answered.

He was calling as he could from house to house, asking to anybody who opened the door if they could attend them, no one accepted or in other times they don't even opened  
the door. Finally he called on a house with a large porch. The door opened and came out an old lady that, when she just opened door, she got shocked and gasped so quickly  
by the impression. Scorpion was going to speak until the old lady said first: -But what happened to this woman!? Don't stay there and come in!- He didn't had time to  
thank so he entered. It was a big room iluminated by a few candles, he hadn't seen a house like that since a long time.

There's a room at the end, leave her there, I'll be there in a second.- Said the old woman pointing the way with her skinny and shaky finger and went wuickly into a room  
to the left of the house. Scorpion wnet to opposite side, where she pointed him and entered into the room, he left the woman that had in his arms over the futon (a  
japanese bed) that was laid on the floor. The woman complained as she felt he stopped holding her, she felt that her body was heavier when she was lying down and then she  
took him tightly by the arm saying "Don't leave me" as she didn't feel his arms around her. -I'm here- he replied in a whisper.

The old woman cam with a big box and with two young ladies by her side, one looked younger than the other and both wore their hair loose. One of the girls and the old  
woman approched the injured lady who was on the floor and the other girl asked Scorpion to leave the room. When she heard that, the injured lady repeated "Don't leave  
me!" so many times, whising that the man, her savior, wouldn't depart, desperate to not be alone. Scorpion had no choice, the girl insisted he had to leave and pushed him  
to get him out, and finally she closed the door behind him. He could hear how she called him from inside, asking him to come back. He knew he had left her in good hands.

After a while, he dind't hear her voice again, complaining or calling him. The old woman and the girls came out. Scorpion was leaning on the wall of the hallway, he  
hand't left the house yet. He looked at the woman and she looked at him, quickly he straightened his body and asked -How is she?- trying not to sound worried.  
-She's asleep, she didn't stop moving. She had many hits in her body, that poor little thing.- She told him while she was shaking her head, then she paused and asked  
again -What happened to her?-  
-I have no idea. I found her like that in the forest.- The woman raised an eyebrow. -You're lucky to have knocked at my door, you don't found many healers around this  
area-  
-Thank you, mistress...-  
-Aoyama...- she interrupted him. He kept silence and bent, giving a bow and said again -Thank you for helping her.-

The old woman smiled and walked by his side, going to another room. -You can stay here if you like, it's a house with many rooms, we usually serve weary travelers like  
you.  
-You're very kind, but I only wanted to help that woman...-  
-You're not staying? After all, that girl looked very worried about you. Imagine how she will get if she doesn't see you when she wakes up!-  
-You have all that is necessary to keep her healthy here, I couldn't do anything more for her. I've done enough.- Scorpion turned and headed for the door, until the voice  
of the old woman spoke to him, but he kept his way.  
-For being a specter, you have done more tahn enough for mortal...- that made him stop, almost before opening the door and leaving, he turned to the old woman.  
-...do you know what I am...?-  
-I'm old and I have seen too many things and people out of the ordinary in the course of my life, they don't cause me any impression.- she said smiling, approaching to  
him and putting his trembling and wrinkled hand on his arm. -I insist to you to stay...- said again -...so you won't have to spend the night out there in the cold.-

He smiled and nodded. The old woman showed him where he could stay. He was in the other side of the house, away from the room where the injured woman was sleeping. The  
old woman was about to leave when Scorpion stopped her witha question.  
-Ma'am...-  
-Yes?-  
-Why did you believe me?  
-What do you mean?  
-Many people wouldn't have trust me, they would have judged telling that I was who hurt that woman... but you didn't... how did you know that I was telling the truth?-  
The old woman smiled again and tell him softly: -If you would have hurt that girl, would you have been knocking from house to house searching for help too?-  
-I could have been some impostor looking for some reward...-  
-I'm very obvservant, sir, and you weren't looking to be rewarded. Also, an impostor wouldn't have been worried about the health of his victim, would he?

That made him think. She simply said -Sleep well...- and closed the door.

**[END OF CHAPTER 3]**

_A/N: jashdkjashdka UGH IT'S DONE! I feel this chapter was a little longer than the last one, but well...! Maybe it's a little tiring but the good parts are comming soon! :DD this is more like an intro ;u; I hope you liked it and I hope to get the Ch. 3 soon ;3; thanks for the review and the favs even if they're a few... IT'S SOMETHING! x3 sorry for the delay, i was busy with school and that :U thanks for reading! ;D_


End file.
